


spitfire

by earltrancy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: Bucky chuckles, thensmirks,that charming, Bucky Barnes-signature lopsided grin that Steve's seen so many innocent girls fall victim to. “You really think I'm all that, don'cha? Just full-on thought evenCaptain-fuckin’-Americaain't no match for your old pal.”





	spitfire

They'd picked this fight just about a thousand times. 

It could be for damn near anything, that's just how they were – and Bucky _always_ treated Steve like an equal, even in a scrap, so of course, Bucky always won. And since half the time Steve started those fights all contemptuous from thinkin’ Bucky was bein’ soft on him ‘cause he was little (he was soft on him, but in a different way and that wasn't why), that was fine. 

That was also before Steve gained a good five inches and half a weight class on Bucky, so the thousand-and-first instance of this same old fight after they'd been reunited is actually entirely new territory. Which is something that doesn't quite set in for Steve until he has Bucky face-first against a wall, trapped under his bulk, arms twisted behind his back in a way that might've had anyone else cryin’ _‘uncle’._

A beat too long passes, and Bucky laughs.

“Waitin’ on somethin’, Rogers?”

Steve lets up just to shove Bucky forward again, making that little angry noise in the back of his throat that Bucky's heard plenty'a times before. Sounds like a proper growl now. 

“What, ya think I couldn't, _Barnes?”_ Steve wrenches one of Bucky's arms up higher ‘til he hears him hiss through his teeth at the pain. “Think I couldn't do it if ya fought for real?”

And despite his best interest, Bucky laughs again, because Christ above, _really?_ “On the contrary, I'm pretty much _entirely_ sure ya can.”

With another growl, Steve lets Bucky up again, completely, which has Bucky raising an eyebrow right up until he's turning ‘round and catching Steve's fist, meeting his angry, bright eyes, still all back alley rough-and-tumble. 

Seeing someone look so entirely pissed at you shouldn't make your heart throb, but who the fuck is Bucky kidding, every look from Steve makes his heart throb. So he does what any normal guy in love would obviously do, and grins like a madman whilst shoving all his weight into the object of his affections. 

Steve's set off balance, but then he's a more familiar kind'a mad, and they're tussling down the hall with much more force than advisable in a portable building until Steve has Bucky pinned again, facing him this time. 

“Little spitfire,” Bucky says affectionately between heavy breaths. He looks Steve dead in the eye, which earns him another blow to the gut. 

Bucky actually coughs, would've buckled over if not for Steve already having his arms up over his head, but looks up again. “Mercy Mary, Stevie, I didn't go easy on ya when you were ninety-eight whole pounds'a crazy, why would I start now?”

He sees the anger start to leave his friend's eyes, but none of the intensity. 

A specific kind of confusion replaces it. 

Bucky chuckles, then _smirks,_ that charming, Bucky Barnes-signature lopsided grin that Steve's seen so many innocent girls fall victim to. “You really think I'm all that, don'cha? Just full-on thought even _Captain-fuckin’-America_ ain't no match for your old pal.”

Steve just notices his ears go hot before Bucky's on him about it, “You’re turnin’ red, Stevie. Y'always turn red when you're about to lie, so don't bother.”

“Shut up!” Steve shouts, but he's red down to his cheeks, now, and shaking a little. Then a lot. 

Then enough that Bucky can shove him off, flip them over, crowd into Steve's space and say, “Make me.”

There's another too-long pause, and Bucky's just about to move away and _get_ away when all the sudden Steve's kissing him like he has to do it before he talks himself out of it. 

_“Steve,”_ Bucky breathes when the other pulls away, too far but not far enough that Bucky can't hear Steve's breaths coming fast, and he almost laughs because oh, _now_ he's panting. 

“Buck,” Steve answers, “Shit, Bucky, I–”

Bucky's hands find Steve's waist before Steve even notices them sliding down his sides, and Bucky smiles and repeats, “Shut up.”

And he kisses Steve, because he's spent too damn long without this, a whole life, and if it's a dream, he don't wanna waste his time. 

Steve sighs and slings his arms around Bucky's shoulders. He's still blushing, he can feel it, but everything else in him feels… relieved. ‘Cause Bucky was always the wish that Steve thought it was way too selfish to be wishin’ for. 

“You're redder'n the devil, Rogers,” Bucky teases like he'd read his mind. “If I didn't know any better–”

He's cut off with an irritated huff and another kiss, and Jesus Christ, he could get used to that. 

“Rude.”

“We could go back to fighting.”

“With more'a this?” Bucky chuckles, one of his hands moving down the small of Steve's back. “Don't sound so bad.”

Steve's breath catches, but when Bucky feels him tense up, his hand drifts back to his waist. 

“Or kissing,” he murmurs blithely between each slow press of their lips. “Kissing's good.”

And Steve more than ever before feels the plight of all those poor dames who thought they'd never lower themselves to the level of a common hound dog like Bucky when he answers, “Wait–”

“S'okay, doll,” Bucky continues, smiling up at him. He takes one of Steve's wrists and kisses the heel of his hand, and Steve would make fun of him for laying it on so thick, but he's too busy melting. “We're good like this.”

Steve almost groans into Bucky's kiss, because what an excellent time for his infamously doll-dizzy best friend to prove that he's a _gentleman._

He does groan – just a little – next time Bucky pulls away, only to let out a contented sigh when more kisses drop onto the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw. 

A hand comes up to rest under Steve's chin, and with his thumb, Bucky gently pulls Steve's lower lip out from between his teeth. 

“God, you are such a dish,” Bucky mumbles, nothing short of reverently. “Always thought so.”

And when they come back together Steve's just weak for how _natural_ it feels, like neckin’ his pal is something he's done at least a thousand times. 

Maybe this is what all those fights were makin’ up for.

“Bet you say that to all the girls,” Steve teases. 

In response, Bucky takes Steve's wrists and pins them above his head with one hand, the other landing a firm push to Steve's stomach – knocking the air out of him and reminding him just exactly how those fights used to go. 

“You think I'd treat a girl this mean?”

Bucky's grinnin’ at him and Steve feels weak in the knees, but he tries not to show it. 

“You know I'm just lettin’ you do this,” Steve laughs back, trying for confident. “I could throw you off.”

“Oh, c'mon,” Bucky taunts. “Couldn't _just_ throw me off, could'ja Stevie? Bet'cha could throw me all the way ‘cross camp to the guys, huh? Have ‘em all see what we're doing over here?”

Steve swallows, and Bucky tilts his head to the side in amusement. “But ya won't.”

“Is that a bet?”

“Put it all on red,” he agrees, voice low. He pushes a thigh up between Steve's legs, lets his hand on Steve's waist push up under his uniform and undershirt, warm against his bare skin. “You like it like this. You wanna be taken care of, don'cha, darlin'?”

The record needle in Steve's brain keeps skippin’ a groove, and when there's pressure to where all his blood flow has gone this pathetic groan of _“Bucky…”_ tears from his throat. 

“Can I take that as a yes?” Bucky murmurs real smug-like in Steve's ear. 

Steve fixes him with a glare that's not at all genuine, then laughs at himself and just surges forward to kiss him again. 

“Oughtta make you show some respect, Sergeant.”

Bucky laughs under his breath, and Steve's in the middle'a some sappy thought about the crinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiles when all'a sudden Bucky's hitching his knee up again, and Steve's leaning into Bucky's leg – just a little bit, really. 

“You really should,” he agrees solemnly. “Can't have anybody knowin’ the captain's a floozy, can we?”

Steve just plain _whimpers,_ and Bucky's eyes glint. 

“That's right, Stevie. You're a whore, that's what you are. You want it like this. Want it dirty.”

Bucky kisses Steve's temple and lets his hands go, smiling when he puts them right on his shoulders. 

“Show me, gorgeous. You wanna?” Bucky pulls Steve a little closer by the hips. “Wanna show me how slutty you are?”

Steve takes the bait, can't help it, humping Bucky's thigh like a fuckin’ dog. “Hate you.”

Gentle fingers under his chin tilt his head up towards Bucky, that same damned smirk on his face. “No ya don't.”

“… No, I don't,” Steve laughs through heavy breaths, and when Bucky kisses him again, he moans into it, getting a hand in his hair. 

“Take me, baby,” he mumbles against Bucky's mouth, “Do it. Waited too long for this.”

And Bucky knows Steve doesn't just mean now. He means forever. God, how long could they have gone not knowin’ the other felt the same? 

“Too damn long,” Bucky agrees. “C'mere, c'mon.”

They both make tracks for the room Bucky bunks in, half-nervous even though the whole damn building's empty, then mesh back together like they can't stand to be apart anymore. 

Bucky pushes Steve down onto his bunk before climbing over him, then makes quick work of his buttons and peels off his undershirt. 

Steve's not even hiding the hungry look in his eyes as he reaches for Bucky, eagerly mapping out the bare skin under his hands. 

“You're so beautiful,” Steve praises, and for once Bucky looks a little shy. “You are. You know how hard it is to be so close to somethin’ perfect you can't have?”

Bucky's face falls a little, and he leans down and catches Steve's lips with his own. 

“You always had me, doll. Don'cha know that?”

Steve sighs, relief and longing flooding him. “Guess I should'a.”

“Not like I knew any better, either,” Bucky soothes, then cracks a smile while he's workin’ Steve out of his uniform. “Sleepin’ around prob'ly wasn't the best proof, huh?”

“Was so fuckin’ jealous of all those girls,” and Steve's grumbling is real genuine, years of pent-up aggression. “Always felt like… like they were takin’ somethin’ s'posed to be _mine.”_

“I am, sweetheart,” Bucky swears, kissing down Steve's chest and marveling at the way his muscles shudder. “All yours.” 

Steve gasps when Bucky hitches his pants down over his hips just to attach himself to the skin above Steve's hipbone, biting down and sucking a little love mark there. “Never wanted nothin’ more.”

“Bucky, _c’mon,”_ Steve says like he's desperate, and Bucky leans back up to kiss him, rubbing his hand down against the front of Steve's pants and making him shake. 

“You're so precious, Stevie, ain'cha? Should'a known you'd be like this.”

He gets his pants down far ‘nough that Steve's cock springs free, perfect specimen just like the rest of him. Steve kicks ‘em the rest of the way off and, mercy, spreads his legs wider. 

“Like – _oh,”_ Steve cuts himself off when Bucky gets a hand around him, pressing his hips up involuntarily. “– what?”

“You know what,” he answers smugly, kissing under Steve's ear, rubbing at his bare thighs. “You just wanna hear it, don't ya? You're a slut.”

Steve growls at him, getting his thumbs under the waistband of Bucky's own pants and tugging until Bucky chuckles and gets them off himself. 

“Look what you do to me, princess,” Bucky praises, rutting down against Steve as they kiss. “Make me crazy. So precious, want you so bad.”

“Ain't a princess,” Steve chokes out, glaring at Bucky even as he's blushing again. 

“… Nah, you're right,” says Bucky with a grin, pulling away to reach under the mattress for a pot of petroleum jelly (that he kept mostly for his own purposes). “You’re a spitfire. So much attitude, but you're a sweet little thing.”

“Bigger'n you.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow playfully. “Yeah. Stronger, too.” He warms some jelly in his hand before using it to rub Steve's cock, the other holding his hip gently to keep him from bucking. So sensitive. “And tougher, ain't that right? Wonder what they'd all think if they knew Captain America acts like an easy little harlot just because he _wants_ to.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Steve whines, and Bucky can't help but smile at the flush creeping down his chest. 

“That's the idea.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, but still laughs. “Gonna get on with it, then?”

Steve honestly sees Bucky's pupils dilate, and he bats his eyelashes innocently. “Gonna fuck me, Bucky? Fuck me like a cheap whore?”

Bucky could swear he was in a wet dream. 

“Shit, yeah. Yeah, baby. Gonna take real good care'a you.”

He scooped a little more jelly out of the pot to slick up his fingers, sliding a bit of excess along Steve's perineum. “Anybody ever opened you up before, Stevie?”

“Hah… no. You'd be the first.” 

Bucky doesn't bother asking how he knows so much about something he's never done; that's how Steve's always been, getting into things that ain't any of his business, or at least shouldn't be. 

Kissing the inside of Steve's thigh, he soothes, “Don't worry, darlin'. ‘M gonna make it feel real good for ya.”

He rubs slick in little circles around Steve's hole, relaxing the muscle a bit. 

“Touch yourself for me.” 

Steve looks up at Bucky, but complies, wrapping a hand around his cock and closing his eyes as he fucks into his hand. 

It's all Bucky can do not to just stare; Steve's mentioned before that the effects of the serum can make him real sensitive, but Bucky never thought he'd get to experience it like _this,_ watching Steve's breaths hitch and body tremble as he pleasures himself. 

Two fingers slide in smoothly before Steve's attention can even divert to the sensation. “Oh, oh – Bucky –”

“That's it,” Bucky hushes. “Love it when you say my name, doll. You feel that? You okay?”

“… You can do more. I-I can take it.”

Bucky chuckles, kisses Steve's knee. “Yeah, I know ya can, champ. But I wanna make you feel good, okay? Wanna get you beggin’ for it.”

Steve scoffs, but smiles at him, mischief in his gaze. “You can try.”

Bucky grins back, because that's just so damn _Steve._ “Oh, you're gonna gimme a challenge, huh? Always gotta be difficult, don'cha.”

“Only for you.”

Affection goes off like a shot in Bucky's chest, and he leans over for a slow kiss. “Christ, I can't believe you.”

The way Bucky shifts makes his fingers move inside Steve, and all the sudden Steve's feelin’ him a whole lot more. Once they break the kiss, Steve immediately sucks his lip into his mouth, humming in the back of his throat in a not-quite moan. 

Experimentally, Bucky presses his thumb to the seam of Steve's mouth; Steve looks at him with a timid, heavy-lidded gaze and he obediently wraps his lips around it. 

While his other hand focuses on relaxing Steve's hole – and fucking his fingers into him just a little, because Steve's rolling his hips down and it seems like a sin not to oblige – Bucky watches as Steve lets him slowly push his thumb past his lips, suckling gently like it's an instinct. 

“Got such a pretty mouth, Steve,” Bucky murmurs. “Gonna have to use it one day, if ya let me.”

Steve moans gently at the implication, and Bucky kisses his cheek. 

He pulls his thumb from Steve's mouth eventually, and brings the wet digit down to circle around one of Steve's hard nipples. 

A pinch paired with a push to his prostate has Steve whimpering and shuddering, skin flushed pink and every bit the sweetest thing Bucky's ever seen. 

Steve's heavy breathing is laden with little squeaks that Bucky's so thankful are just pleasure and not failing lungs. “Bucky, darlin’, I-I want–”

“Yeah?” When he feels Steve relax some more, Bucky pushes in a third finger, smirking at Steve all the while. “Whaddaya want? You know what I told ya.”

“Goddamnit, Buck,” Steve pants. “More, I want more, c'mon.”

“Mm, I know, sweetheart, I know,” he comforts, voice honey-dripping patronizing. “But you had to go an’ be a bitch about it, so now you've gotta ask me nicely.”

Steve would've had something to say to that, but Bucky's tracing his fingers around his prostate too-gentle and so expertly it occurs to Steve that he's probably been with plenty'a guys before, and damn if that doesn't make him twitch. 

“… Please.” Steve can't give a shit anymore, he's desperate, so he puts on his best puppy-dog eyes that still hardly ever fail, even on his best friend. “Please, baby? Need you, need you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Bucky curses, leaning in and kissing Steve like his life depends on it. “Ain't you just the cutest damn thing. Pretty little slut, ain'cha, Stevie?”

Steve moans softly, looking right at Bucky as he rolls himself back onto his fingers. “Just for you,” he repeats. “Take me.”

Bucky grouses. “Yeah, sweetie, yeah,” he assents, fumbling for the pot of jelly again before taking some to slick up his cock, gasping to himself at the feeling. 

He pulls his fingers from Steve's hole, taking a moment to admire the muscles clenching around nothing until Steve makes a displeased noise at him. 

“Impatient,” he chuckles, moving so the head of his dick rests against Steve's hole. “Sure you're ready?” 

“Bucky,” Steve breathes, smiling, reaching for his hand and grabbing it. _“Fuck_ me already, ya jerk.”

Bucky grins, kisses the back of Steve's hand in his, and starts to push in, slow. 

He asks “Alright?” when his tip pushes past Steve's rim, and Steve rolls his eyes. 

“Ain't no bitch, Barnes,” he complains. “Do it right.”

Maybe Bucky has a leftover tendency to be gentle with Steve, or maybe he's just tryin’ to be tender, but Steve's treatin’ this like Bucky's going too easy on him in a fight, which, again, ain't something Bucky would ever do. 

So he laughs again, “As you wish,” and thrusts forward until their hips are flush together. 

Steve cranes his neck up to kiss Bucky nice and long, and they both smile into it. “'S better.”

“Love you.”

Bucky doesn't even have a chance to process his own words before Steve's grinnin’ like crazy, then kissing him again.

He gets it after, though, and he feels a little crazy himself, ‘cause he finally got to say it and mean it how he always meant it and feel _safe_ sayin’ it – maybe not proper safe, but safe in that he's got Steve. He's always got Steve. 

Never should'a doubted it. 

Bucky pulls away and pulls out, almost completely, and thrusts back in sharply, catching Steve's gasp in another kiss. 

“Yeah, I love you,” he says again, sighing happily. “Love me too, Stevie?”

“Love you, too,” he says back, and Bucky sees that same relief mirrored in Steve's eyes. “Fuck, love you so much.”

It feels like a _finally,_ a breath held in too long. Fresh air. 

He's not really at Bucky's mercy – they're equals, never more or less – but he's such a willing victim to Bucky's sleazy charm, for all his protests and embarrassment so fuckin’ _happy_ to finally have that attention on him. Where it's damn well supposed to be. 

“Look'it you, babydoll,” Bucky teases, batting Steve's hand away from his cock to take it himself, rub his ample precum around his tip. “Leakin’ for me. Know what it makes me think?”

But Bucky keeps punctuating his comments with an assault on Steve's prostate, so his only option of answer is a weak little cry – _‘precious’,_ Bucky'd say. Bastard. 

“It's like you're wet for me, ain't it?” He's pressing his thumb against Steve's slit so he's leakin’ like a faucet all while Bucky's buried to the hilt, rolling his hips like he's trying to massage Steve's prostate with his cock. “Soakin’ wet and drippin’ like some naughty girl.”

As something like payback, so Steve tells himself, even sure as he is that Bucky felt his cock twitch _hard_ in his hand, he indulges the little fantasy, calming his gasping breaths – from how relentlessly he's being fucked – enough to speak. 

“Like some poor dame you sweet-talked off a dance floor,” he says, “Get her soaked just whisperin’ to her ‘til she lets ya get a hand up her skirt. Maybe even get your fingers in ‘er right there where anybody could see. ”

 _“Stevie,”_ Bucky says incredulously. 

Steve grins, works his muscles around Bucky's cock. “Ya left me a lotta time with my imagination, sugar.”

“Would've spent every second with you,” he pants out, then laughs. “You'd look fuckin’ cute in a skirt, though. One'a those tight little USO girl dresses.”

“Fuck _off,”_ Steve protests at the teasing. 

“You would'a fit in one perfectly when you were small. Would'a paid good money to see that.”

Steve's reply is cut off by shaky, whiny moans as Bucky slams into him in just a slightly different angle, and he ruts back hard against him, his hand in a death grip on Bucky's arm. 

“You alright, darlin’?” Bucky murmurs worriedly. 

_“Again._ Please.”

After a moment, Bucky laughs once, pushing the hair stuck to Steve's forehead with sweat out of the way to kiss him there before obliging the sweet request. 

So Steve likes it hard. Bucky can do that. 

“Bucky, baby,” Steve whimpers, big baby blues so pleased they're watery. 

“I've got'cha, gorgeous,” Bucky manages to reply while keeping a pace to accommodate Steve, whose precum is pooling on his abdomen now. “I'm right here, pretty baby, I've got you.”

Something in Steve just gives up any semblance of composure, rocking back to chase how good Bucky feels, soaking up the praise, the soothing monologue of promises to take care of him. 

“Need you so bad, Bucky, need your cock,” Steve rambles, and he _likes_ saying it. Embarrassing as it is, he likes giving Bucky this power over him. 

“Shh, beautiful,” Bucky soothes, but he's hardly composed himself, with Steve like this. 

“Use me. Like a slut. You promised… Want it, want you to take what's yours.”

 _“Fuck.”_ It's all Bucky can manage not to cum right there. “Fuck, that's right, Stevie. That's right. You're mine. Always mine.”

He uses his body, ‘cause that's what Steve asked, and damn it all if Bucky could deny that sweet pleading tone. If Steve ever masters it along with those puppy dog eyes, that’ll be the end of Bucky for sure. 

“Buck, _haah,”_ Steve chokes out, and Christ, he's a vision, from his face contorted in pure satisfaction down to his hole stretched wide around Bucky's dick. “Darlin’ please… I need, I need ta…”

“You can do it, sweetheart,” Bucky encourages gently once he realizes, moving a little slower but pulling Steve's cock a little faster. “I wanna see. Wanna see how gorgeous you are when you cum for me.”

It takes a bit, takes Bucky thinkin’ he might go first, but then Steve comes, quiet and shaky and holding Bucky's hand, and Bucky's right – he's gorgeous. 

“There you go, doll, there you go,” he murmurs as Steve calms down, raking his fingers through his hair.

Bucky pulls out gently, uses the hand that's not still clasped in Steve's – he _held Bucky's hand_ as he came, he is the sweetest thing on this Earth – to pull at his own cock, but then Steve's other hand joins that one as well, wrapping around and matching his rhythm, and when he looks, Steve smiles and raises his eyebrows like he's daring him to question it. Every bit his best friend. 

He comes over both of their hands and across Steve's chest – and boy, if that's not a sight. 

Steve pulls him down and kisses him unbidden, rolls them both onto their sides and takes Bucky into his arms. 

“I love you,” he says, and then suddenly he's laughing. 

Steve's laugh has always been contagious, so then Bucky's laughing, too, and they're giggling in between kisses like teenagers. 

“I'm a fuckin’ idiot,” Steve laughs finally. “I've always been in love with you.”

“Guess that makes us Dumb and Dumber,” Bucky answers happily, playing with Steve's hair. “… Loverboy.”

Steve slaps him on the arm for the taunt and Bucky breaks out laughing again. “Hey!”

He doesn't answer, but holds the back of Bucky's head and noses in for a chaste kiss. 

“Say it again?”

“I love you, Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually been a fan of marvel and specifically captain america forever, but this is the first work i've written for this fandom. some schmoopy stucky porn because i love them. hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
